


Memories

by shimizudani



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Other, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimizudani/pseuds/shimizudani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama? Kau bohong..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong ~  
> Aku newbie di sini... Salam kenal ^^  
> Maaf ya kalo FF-nya belum sebagus penulis yang lain..
> 
> Enjoy reading ~ ^^

 

 **.** **_“Aku akan menjaga mereka untukmu. Aku berjanji, Hyung.”_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki itu terlihat ragu untuk melangkah. Di depannya berdiri kokoh sebuah gerbang yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan apa yang ada di balik gerbang itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu cukup lama terdiam mematung di sana. Menatap gerbang itu dengan tatapan sendu. Jika ia berbalik, mungkin dia akan dianggap sebagai pengecut karena tidak berani melewati gerbang itu. Dan jika ia meneruskan langkahnya, gerbang itu akan membawanya ke sebuah kompleks pemakaman.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya meremas pelan rangkaian bunga di tangannya. Ia memantapkan hatinya dan mulai berjalan melewati gerbang pembatas itu. Terpampang jelas deretan makam yang tertata rapi di sana—di balik gerbang tersebut. Jumlahnya puluhan. Bahkan mungkin ratusan, mengingat area pemakaman itu sangat luas.

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi area itu. Ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Dan juga mencari sesuatu. Ia harus menemukan ‘sesuatu’ itu—yang menjadi penanda tempat yang akan ditujunya sekarang. Matanya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah pohon besar, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya melewati puluhan makam yang berjejer di samping kanan dan kirinya. Tepat di depan pohon itu—pohon yang ada dalam ingatannya—ia berhenti. Pohon besar itu melindungi beberapa makam di bawahnya dari teriknya sinar matahari. Termasuk juga dirinya dan sebuah makam di sana. Ia menatap makam itu. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kesedihan.

Hembusan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang, membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Tapi ia tetap bergeming. Panasnya matahari di musim panas ini juga tak dipedulikannya. Walaupun sudah memasuki bulan September, namun sepertinya sang mentari masih tetap ingin memancarkan sinarnya.

Perlahan pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kemudian berjongkok di samping makam itu. Ditatanya rangkaian bunga yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Ia begitu hati-hati saat meletakkannya di atas gundukan tanah itu. Ia mengusap nisan yang berada di salah satu ujungnya. Diperhatikannya nisan itu. Ada sebuah nama di sana. Dan juga tanggal kelahiran serta tanggal kematian dari sang pemilik makam. Ia tersenyum getir.

Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik nama yang tertulis pada nisan tersebut. Dan tanggal lahir itu, 21 Agustus adalah milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tahun kelahiran sang pemilik makam yang hanya terpaut satu tahun dari pemuda itu, menjadikan mereka sangat dekat sebelumnya. Ya, sebelum dia ada di sini. Ia berharap tanggal kematian itu bukanlah milik orang yang dimaksud olehnya. Namun hal itu hanyalah sebuah harapan. Ia tahu pasti jika harapannya tak akan pernah terwujud.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Dipejamkannya matanya sejenak. Menyimpan kembali air mata yang sejak tadi ingin menyeruak keluar. Dan seketika itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah.

“ _Annyeong_ , _Hyung_. Aku datang,” ujarnya memecah keheningan suasana area pemakaman pada siang hari itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-  Prolog End  -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-= Memories =-**

**~ A story by shimizudani ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Cast is God's and Theirself**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai...  
> Maaf ya aku gak pernah update lagi di AO3. Sempat lupa password-nya sih. Jadi deh dilupain. FF ini juga nyaris aku lupakan dan baru aku lanjutin setelah 3 tahun vakum. Maaf XD  
> Masih adakah yang berminat baca FF ini? Kalau iya, aku akan update lanjutannya di sini. Biasanya sih aku update di blog soalnya. Bagi yang mau berkunjung, silahkan saja. Alamatnya: aishimizudani.wordpress.com  
> Selamat membaca dan aku tunggu komentarnya ya ;-)

_“_ Hyung _!”_

_Teriakan nyaring seorang bocah kecil sedikit teredam oleh kegaduhan yang tercipta akibat bel pulang sekolah sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tak ada seorang pun yang merespon teriakan sang bocah. Bocah itu terlalu asing untuk dikenali dan terlalu kecil untuk menyamai tubuh bocah-bocah lain tak jauh darinya. Pastilah suara sang bocah tak lebih besar dari mereka. Apalagi dengan mereka yang juga berteriak seperti dirinya. Ah, dia tak peduli. Dia sudah melihat kakaknya di sana. Tanpa memanggil pun, dia tetap akan menghampirinya._

_Tak jauh dari sang adik, memang ada seorang bocah tengah berdiri dengan mata yang sibuk memperhatikan deretan kalimat pada buku bacaannya. Dia terlihat begitu larut dengan dunianya. Tak terusik dengan keramaian di sekitarnya. Namun, dia tak pernah benar-benar menutup telinganya. Suara-suara itu masih dapat dia dengar.  Tidak jelas, dan anehnya dia tetap bisa membaca di tengah keramaian itu. Ketika teriakan nyaring itu terdengar, sudut-sudut bibir sang bocah tertarik dan membentuk senyum tipis. Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi si pemilik suara untuk berdiri di hadapannya._

_“_ Hyung _, ayo pulang!” ajak sang adik pada bocah yang masih asyik membaca itu._

 _Tanpa menunggu ajakan yang kedua kalinya, bocah yang dipanggil ‘_ hyung _’ menutup bukunya. Matanya menatap lekat sang adik. Binar bahagia itu amat kentara di wajah bocah itu. Terlihat dari senyum adiknya yang lebar sehingga membuat pipi_ chubby _-nya semakin menggoda. Refleks, tangannya terjulur, menyentuh pipi itu, kemudian mencubitnya. “Kau terlihat senang sekali, Kyu,” komentarnya._

 _Sang adik yang bernama Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Dia mengusap pelan pipinya yang mendapat cubitan dari kakaknya. “Sakit,_ Hyung _,” sungutnya._

_Sementara sang kakak, Kibum, terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Entah kenapa, dia menyukai ekspresi cemberut Kyuhyun. Ralat. Dia menyukai semua ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun, kecuali saat bocah itu sedih dan menangis. Dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dua ekspresi itu—seperti dulu saat teman-temannya mengucilkan adiknya. “Bagaimana di kelas tadi?” tanya Kibum lembut._

_Senyum Kyuhyun yang sempat hilang, kembali merekah. “Menyenangkan,_ Hyung _!” ujarnya setengah berteriak. Dia mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. “Tadi Bu Guru menyuruhku maju ke depan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Tidak hanya aku saja, sih. Semuanya juga disuruh maju. Ada Nara, Sunwoo, Woohyun, Hyemi, Changmin... Ah, iya! Changmin itu teman sebangkuku,_ Hyung _,” Antusiasme itu begitu terlihat._

 _Dahi Kibum berkerut. Dia sedikit terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. “Oh ya? Kapan-kapan kenalkan Changmin pada_ hyung _, ya,” pintanya._

 _Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun semakin lebar. Dia mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. “Pasti,_ Hyung _.”_

_Kibum tersenyum. Diacaknya pelan rambut Kyuhyun. “Ya sudah. Kita pulang sekarang.” Ajakan yang mirip perintah itu dilontarkan Kibum._

_Dua kakak-beradik—Kibum dan Kyuhyun—berjalan beriringan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Tidak ada ayah atau ibu yang datang untuk menjemput mereka—seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tentu saja mereka masih memiliki orang tua lengkap. Tetapi karena jarak rumah mereka yang hanya beberapa blok dari sekolah, membuat mereka memilih pulang sendiri. Lagipula ada Kibum yang sudah dua tahun bersekolah di sana. Kibum pasti ingat jalan pulang dan bisa membawa adiknya pulang sampai ke rumah. Ingatan Kibum sangat bagus._

_Langkah kaki dua bocah yang sama-sama mengenakan ransel hitam itu mulai menjauhi sekolah. Tinggi keduanya hampir sama. Hanya berbeda beberapa_ centimeter _—Kibum lebih tinggi. Wajar, karena usia Kibum yang setahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Jika hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun duduk di kelas satu, maka berbeda dengan Kibum yang menginjakkan kakinya di kelas tiga di awal tahun pelajaran ini. Beruntunglah orang tua mereka karena memiliki putra yang berotak jenius. Jenius? Sepertinya terlalu dini untuk menyebutnya jenius. ‘Memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata’ mungkin lebih tepat untuk diucapkan. Tentu, bukan tanpa alasan, kan, julukan itu diberikan?_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi tempatnya duduk. Rasa malas tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Dia membiarkan saja buku-bukunya berserakan di atas meja sementara pandangannya berkelana menembus kaca jendela yang berada tepat di samping kirinya. Satu-persatu orang-orang berseragam seperti dirinya mulai terlihat, membuat kondisi lapangan yang awalnya sepi menjadi ramai. Yang paling ramai sebenarnya adalah jalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Beberapa gerombolan siswa sudah memenuhi jalan, terkadang berlomba siapa yang paling cepat melewati gerbang atau mungkin sampai di rumah. Ya, pulang sekolah merupakan waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu hampir semua siswa di sekolah ini. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

Mata cokelat Kyuhyun menyipit tatkala dilihatnya sosok seorang pemuda berbadan tegap serta tiga pemuda lain yang dua di antaranya sedang terlibat adegan tarik-menarik kerah. Ah, bukan. Adegan menarik kerah saja, tepatnya, karena pemuda yang kerahnya ditarik cuma pasrah menerima perlakuan tersebut. Kyuhyun sangat tahu siapa mereka dan apa yang akan terjadi pada si pemuda pasrah itu. Kasihan? Tentu saja. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia hanya bisa duduk diam dan berusaha mengacuhkan kejadian barusan—seperti yang siswa lain lakukan. Bukannya takut. Kyuhyun semata-mata ingin menghindari konfontrasi dengan geng yang paling ditakuti satu sekolah itu.

“Kau belum membereskan bukumu?”

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Tidak perlu menoleh. Dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang bertanya padanya. Shim Changmin, sahabat baiknya. “Nanti,” jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Changmin berdecak. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktu nyaris setengah jam hanya untuk duduk dan memandangi gerbang sekolah setiap waktu pulang tiba. Namun, ada saatnya Kyuhyun menjadi orang pertama yang keluar kelas. Aneh, memang. “Ayo, pulang! Aku, kan, mau ke rumahmu,” kata Changmin yang mulai membereskan buku-buku milik Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh. Kedua alisnya bertumpu menjadi satu, tanda bahwa dia sedang bingung. “Ke rumahku? Untuk apa?” tanyanya.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Changmin justru menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi. “Biasa. Ajari aku matematika,” katanya kemudian, masih dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia baru ingat jika hari ini adalah hari Rabu, salah satu jadwal rutin Changmin untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya—selain hari Jumat. Sesuai perkataan Changmin barusan, Kyuhyun akan mengajari pemuda itu matematika dan setelahnya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain _playstation_. “Baiklah. Kita pulang.”

Kyuhyun memasukkan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel hitamnya secara asal. Dia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan mendahului Changmin. Mau tak mau Changmin pun mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju satu-satunya halte terdekat dari sekolah. Jarak antara sekolah dan rumah Kyuhyun cukup jauh. Butuh waktu dua puluh menit dengan menaiki bus ditambah sepulum menit dengan berjalan kaki.

“Sudah pulang, Nak?” tanya ibu Kyuhyun ketika melihat kedatangan putranya di rumah. Wanita paruh baya itu baru saja keluar dari kamar Kibum dengan membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas. “Oh, ada Nak Changmin juga. Mari masuk,” lanjutnya ketika melihat keberadaan Changmin di belakang putranya.

“ _Hyung_ sudah pulang?” Kyuhyun bertanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kibum. Dia sudah akan membuka pintu itu ketika suara sang ibu menginterupsinya.

“Kibum izin tidak masuk karena sakit. Dia sedang istirahat sekarang.”

“Sakit?” Kyuhyun membeo. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat kakaknya sakit. Biasanya, dirinyalah yang mengalami hal itu. Ada saja sakit yang dirasakannya. Bukan keinginannya memiliki tubuh lemah sehingga membuatnya mudah jatuh sakit.

“Hanya demam, Sayang. _Appa_ tadi sempat pulang memeriksa kakakmu,” jelas sang ibu dengan senyum menenangkannya. Nyonya Cho sangat mengerti dengan raut khawatir yang tercetak di wajah putra bungsunya. “Biarkan kakakmu istirahat, ya,” pinta Nyonya Cho yang melihat keraguan pada sikap Kyuhyun.

Ya, keraguan. Kyuhyun ragu antara keinginannya membuka pintu kamar Kibum untuk melihat keadaan kakaknya—yang otomatis mengganggu waktu istirahat Kibum—atau membiarkannya saja. Toh, ibunya juga sudah menjelaskan perihal sakit Kibum. “Baiklah, _Eomma_ ,” kata Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengacuhkan rasa ingin tahunya. Dia hanya perlu menunggu sampai Kibum bangun dari tidurnya kemudian menanyakan langsung pada sang kakak.

“Kalian mau belajar bersama?” tanya Nyonya Cho yang mendapat anggukan Changmin sebagai jawaban. “Kalau begitu, nanti _Eomma_ sediakan _pudding_ ke kamar. Atau kalian ingin makan dulu? Sudah makan siang belum?” tanya Nyonya Cho lagi secara beruntun.

“Sudah, _Eomma_. Bawa _pundding_ saja nanti ke kamar,” jawab Kyuhyun lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang berada persis di samping kamar Kibum. Changmin lagi-lagi hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyum pada ibu dari sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang bermain _playstation_ ketika Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya. Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sembari mencari fokus penglihatannya yang masih buram. Perlahan dia dapat mengenali orang-orang yang berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Ibunya, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin ada di sana. Oh, tentu dia tahu Changmin. Kyuhyun sudah mengenalkan pemuda itu padanya beberapa tahun silam dan sejak saat itu menjadi sahabat adiknya serta merangkap sebagai temannya.

Sebuah senyum Kibum berikan pada orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya. Walaupun senyum itu terlihat begitu lemah, namun mampu menghadirkan kelegaan tersendiri di hati ketiga orang di sana. Setidaknya kondisi Kibum sudah membaik karena bisa berjalan ke luar kamar.

“ _Hyung_ , sudah baikan?” tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi yang menampilkan _game_ yang tengah dimainkannya.

“Hemm...” gumam Kibum. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang menjadi sandaran Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Dia meringis pelan. Pusing di kepalanya masih terasa.

“Ini. Minumlah.”

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya. Nyonya Cho yang melakukan itu. Kibum mengambil gelas itu dari tangan ibunya kemudian menenggak setengah isinya. Ternyata selain kepalanya, tenggorokannya pun terasa sakit untuk hanya dialiri air putih.

“Istirahatlah lagi,” ujar satu-satunya wanita di sana. Dibelainya rambut sang putra sulung penuh sayang. Nyonya Cho lalu mengambil gelas yang sudah berkurang isinya itu dan membawanya kembali ke dapur.

Ingin sekali Kibum mengikuti saran ibunya. Namun, punggungnya terasa pegal akibat terlalu lama berbaring. Jadi, duduk dapat menjadi alternatif lain untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dipijatnya pelan pelipisnya untuk mengusir sedikit rasa pusing di kepala. “Kyu, pinjam ponselmu,” pinta Kibum di sela-sela kegiatannya.

“Buat apa, _Hyung_?”

“Pinjam saja. Mana?”

“Kau pasti hanya ingin bermain _game_ itu, kan?” gerutu Kyuhyun sebal. Terpaksa dia mem- _pause_ permainannya demi mengambil _smartphone_ putih miliknya yang sengaja dia tinggalkan di kamar. “Kenapa tidak kau mainkan di ponselmu saja, sih, _Hyung_?” Kyuhyun melanjutkan gerutuannya sambil menyerahkan benda pipih persegi panjang itu kepada Kibum.

Kibum mengendikkan kedua bahunya, tak peduli. “Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua _level_. Kalau di ponselmu, kan, belum,” ujarnya menanggapi perkataan sang adik.

“ _Game_ apa, Kyu?” tanya Changmin menengahi percakapan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Ah, nyaris saja Changmin terlupakan karena sejak tadi tak terdengar suaranya. Beginilah Changmin jika sudah berada di depan mainan favoritnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada _game_ yang sedang dia mainkan. Dia tidak bisa seperti Kibum ataupun Kyuhyun yang masih mempedulikan keadaan sekelilingnya saat bermain. Dia tidak memiliki kemampuan itu. Yang dia miliki hanya sedikit kepandaian dan kemampuan bermain _game_ yang ditularkan dua kakak-beradik itu.

“Menyusun _puzzle_. _Hyung_ suka sekali bermain _game_ itu di ponselku,” jawab Kyuhyun merujuk pada satu-satunya _game_ yang dipasang Kibum di ponselnya. Apa kakaknya tak tahu seberapa membosankannya _game_ itu? Kyuhyun sendiri saja tak betah memainkannya lebih dari satu _level_. Anehnya, kakaknya justru tergila-gila dengan _game puzzle_ itu karena sudah puluhan kali Kibum meminjam ponselnya hanya untuk memainkannya. “Kita lanjutkan saja bermainnya, Min- _ah_.”

Changmin mengangguk setuju. Dia mengambil kembali _stick PS_ -nya. Namun, matanya tak bisa lepas dari Kibum. Dia memperhatikan Kibum yang kini sibuk menekan-nekan ponsel putih Kyuhyun. Kibum menampakkan raut wajah datar andalannya sehingga tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pemuda itu. Kibum memang irit ekspresi. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang mampu berekspresi sedikit lebih banyak dari Kibum. Kenapa hanya sedikit? Hal itu karena Kyuhyun juga sering menampilkan wajah datarnya, terutama ketika berada di sekolah.

Banyak yang bilang dirinya hebat karena betah bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, mereka saja yang tak pernah tahu sikap hangat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang terkesan dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Itulah kenapa tak banyak orang yang mau bicara dengannya. Takut, mungkin. Lalu bagaimana jika mereka melihat kakak Kyuhyun yang dinginnya melebihi Kyuhyun? Changmin tak dapat membayangkannya. Jujur, dia tak menyangka bisa menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun dan kehadirannya diterima dengan amat baik oleh keluarga Cho. Sebuah keluarga yang membuatnya kagum.

Sudahkah dia cerita tentang keluarga sahabatnya? Ayah Kyuhyun adalah seorang dokter bedah di Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul. Changmin dengar, ayah Kyuhyun sangat dihormati di sana. Mungkin karena kemampuan bedahnya yang hebat. Sedangkan ibu Kyuhyun dulunya adalah _chef_ di salah satu restoran elit di Seoul. Pantas kalau semua masakan ibu Kyuhyun sangat enak. Karena itulah Changmin tak pernah menolak ajakan makan bersama keluarga Kyuhyun setiap kali berkunjung. Jarang-jarang, bukan, menikmati masakan seorang _chef_?

Tapi yang membuat Changmin begitu kagum pada keluarga sahabatnya adalah keberadaan Kibum. Siapa sangka pemuda yang berselisih setahun darinya itu merupakan lelaki jenius. Kibum benar-benar jenius, bukan hanya memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Saat ini Kibum berada di tahun terakhir kuliahnya, berbeda dengannya yang masih duduk di tahun terakhir SMA. Hebatnya Kibum mengambil dua jurusan berbeda, yakni kedokteran dan hukum. Benar-benar _amazing_ , kan?

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Anak bungsu keluarga Cho yang hanya lebih tua beberapa hari dari Changmin, tidak bisa disebut sebagai siswa biasa. Terlalu banyak medali olimpiade matematika yang dimenangkannya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun disebut siswa biasa jika dia mampu menguasai pelajaran yang sangat sulit itu? Menyukai matematika saja sudah hebat, apalagi menguasainya? Kyuhyun adalah manusia jenius kedua yang dia kenal. Bahkan guru matematikanya di sekolah pun tak mampu menyaingi Kyuhyun.

Satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran Changmin. Keluarga Kyuhyun pasti mendapat kutukan gen jenius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-  Chapter 1 End  -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-= Memories =-**

**~ A story by shimizudani ~**


End file.
